


Heaven Is Betting On Us

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Yeri is a witch hired to find the soulmate of the Princess Chaeyoung. What should have been a simple transaction turns into so much more
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to write a witchy Yeri and then the idea got away from me, which seems to be a trend for my kpop fics. It probably should have had a few more edits but i wanted to upload it on yeri's birthday. So happy Yeri day and enjoy!

Yeri adjusted the jar on the shelf, turning it until the label faced front. The curly handwriting read ‘Lavender’ and fresh buds of the purple flower were nestled within. Irene had always taught her to clean up before and after meeting with a client, but this one was particularly important. Anyone who would send a scout ahead had to be that important.

She finished straightening the herb cupboard and picked up her broom. Sweeping dirt and negative energy out of her space was always the most satisfying part of the cleaning ritual. And it was right as Yeri finished sweeping that a knock came at her door. 

Yeri brushed her hands on her skirt before opening the door. Standing on her front step was a pair of women. One appeared to be the scout that had visited two days prior, and the other was an elegant woman dressed in a long pale blue gown. Behind them stood two soldiers alongside horses. Clearly this woman had some influence.

“Welcome guests, please enter so that we may discuss your request.” Yeri put on her best saleswoman smile, only feeling someone outshone in her own home.

Only the elegant woman entered and sat down at the main table. Yeri closed the door behind her and sat on the other side.

“I am the Lady Nayeon, and I come on behalf of her majesty the Queen. She wishes for a spell to be done on her daughter.”

Yeri clasped her hands together on the table. The princess a very popular topic, even in this neck of the woods. Princess Chaeyoung was young, beautiful, and the most desired bride in any kingdom. She nodded for the woman to continue.

“The queen wishes for her daughter to be found an optimal suitor. Most of them are equally beneficial as alliances so that fairly unimportant to consider. As such, she wants you to perform a spell that will match her daughter to a suitor that matches her properly.”

Yeri raised an eyebrow “The queen wants me to perform a soulmate spell?”

“A modified soulmate spell, yes.”

“Modified how?”

Nayeon paused, seeming to decide the exact words she wanted to say “She wants not a true love, but a true partner for her daughter. There is a distinction, correct?”

Yeri paused. That was definitely a very specific wording. Whoever advised the queen on this decision must have had some knowledge of magic. “Yes, there is a difference. Now how much is she willing to pay? It is a very expensive spell.”

“The queen is well aware. She is willing to pay triple your regular rate to assure it is done perfectly.”

Yeri tried to keep her expression calm and not let her eyes bug out of her head. That was a lot of money. Enough to be set for a very long time. One of the rules of Irene’s coven had been to never do spells within politics, but Yeri didn’t have to obey Irene anymore.

“I will do the spell. I’ll have to do a lot of preparation work before it can be cast though.”

The woman nodded and set a bag on the table. “Here is the first third of your payment. The princess shall be escorted here in one month’s time. Be ready by then.”

“One month is acceptable.”

The woman nodded, rising from the table and walking back out the door. Yeri sat, watching as she rejoined her escorts waiting outside and left. It was once they were out of sight that she finally flopped onto the table. She had cast many love spells but a soulmate spell? A completely different beast. And with the specifications given, it could be even harder.

It was definitely possible though. She just had to do a lot of research and then get the supplies. Maybe someone in the coven knew something. No, Irene would never give her help for something like this. But Joy maybe… Joy had always been a fan of love spells so she likely knew the perfect approach. Would she help is the other question. Yeri couldn’t rely on that, no matter how close they used to be. Yeri was expelled from the coven, Joy no longer had any obligation towards her.

Which left Yeri to old fashioned research. She had many a tome and countless grimoires, at least one of them had to have a soulmate spell right?

It only took three days for Yeri to give in and write a letter to Joy. There were so many spells yet not one of them were quite right. Most of them were divination or attraction spells which wold have been useful if they weren’t so damn vague on their definition of soulmate. Thus, the request for help.

Trying to meet in person was dangerous and begging to be caught by Irene, but a letter was much more easily hidden. The letter was brief, asking Joy if she knew of any soulmate spells, especially ones based in potential. Most importantly, she signed it as Katie. Katie had been the name she used when they were playing as kids and the name she used when they would sit and talk about the future. Joy was always weak for that sort of thing, which Yeri hoped might make her more likely to respond. Once the letter was completed, a quick incantation meant it was on its way.

She truly expected nothing back, no matter how much she hoped for it, so when she woke up the next morning with a letter laying on her bed, Yeri’s heart soared. The response was simple, just a book title and page number, but that was enough. Joy had always been a better researcher than Yeri, and her help was always invaluable.

Yeri immediately pulled the book off her shelf and flipped to the page. A spell to physically mark a person’s soulmate. This was definitely what she was looking for. And the best part is that the main component is a potion. All she had to do now was prep the potion, potion the princess, and then take a good long nap. Nice and easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my girlfriend for helping me by beta-reading this especially to make sure i'm writing Chae correctly lol

Yeri checked her notes one more time. After a month of careful preparation, the potion base was almost complete.All that was still needed was for it to be boiled overnight with the taglock. The prep for the spell itself was also done, the salve ready in a jar and the small paintbrush sat beside it. All that remained was the Princess.

And soon enough, arrive she did. A single knock and Yeri was up and ready at the door. A similar entourage from the last time was present, this time escorting the princess. She was older than Yeri had expected and dressed much more casually. Her hair was short and dark, and her dress was a simple knee-length thing with torn edges. Her face was defiant and bored. And yet Yeri couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

Chaeyoung was annoyed. Not only was her mother trying to marry her off, but she was sending her to some old hag in the forest to find her ideal match. Like someone could find that by looking in a crystal ball. And even still, if it worked her mother would probably not like the answer. Because Chaeyoung knew that she wasn’t going to be interested in any of the suitors her mom chose, as she was much more inclined towards women.

They approached the cottage, looking very much like a stereotypical witch’s hut with a cauldron on the porch and a broom propped up next to the door. The flower garden looked well cared for though and the ivy covered walls had its charm.

As soon as Dahyun went to knock, the door immediately swung open revealing a young woman about the same age as Chaeyoung. Her mind immediately went blank. The woman was dressed in a scandalously short black dress and had soft hair in an unnatural pink color. And she was gorgeous. Everything about her seemed natural and soft despite the very obvious evidence to the contrary.

“Welcome, shall we come inside?” The witch spoke and Chaeyoung could swear it was one of the sweetest voices she’d ever heard. She took the lead towards the small building, Dahyun falling in behind her with Jeongyeon staying behind with the horses.

The cottage itself was cozy and somewhat spacious for the size. Jars full of powders and flowers lined one of the walls, the others displaying strange artifacts and objects.

Chaeyoung shook her head. It was time to do her job. “I am the Princess Chaeyoung. I am here for the spell my mother has commissioned of you.”

The witch smiled and bowed lightly “And I am Yerim of the Woods. Your spell is almost completely prepared, I just need a taglock to be steeped in a brew overnight and we will be fully prepared to perform the spell.”

“A taglock?”

“Something binding the spell specifically to you. Your hair, your blood, your urine… anything like that. I could even use a piece of clothing, but for something this important I think it would be best to use something stronger. I believe blood would be the most powerful for a spell like this but it is up to you.”

Chaeyoung nodded and reached for the knife laying on the table before them . “Where would you like this blood?”

Dahyun immediately began moving towards her, trying to stop the princess from holding the weapon. But the blade was already in her hand, so pulling it away would have been worse.

Yerim smiled and took a jar off the shelves on the wall. As she opened it, a warm floral scent began to fill the room.“In the jar here, you don’t need to use very much. A few drops would suffice.”

Chaeyoung held the dagger to her hand, carefully digging the point into her palm. Yerim leaned over and watched closely as Chaeyong dripped blood off her finger into the blend inside the jar. The pale herb-filled liquid inside glowed gold for a moment before returning back to its original color. Her eyes widened. Had that really changed colors? She thought this whole thing was just her mother being a superstitious fool. Magic was still believed in but seeing it actually happen was something different.

“All that remains now is for this to be heated for a few hours overnight. Would you like to camp with your entourage outside or here? You are a princess after all, I can’t imagine you are often camping outside.”

Dahyun began to speak up “I think the princess should-“

“I would like to remain here for the evening, if that is permissible.” She didn’t comment on how often she ended up sleeping in places she shouldn’t as a result of sneaking out. And of course making the decision before it could be made for her.

“Of course!” Yerim lit up with a smile. "I will begin preparing dinner. I may not have space for all of your escorts in here but I will be able to feed all of them.”

“I will let Jeongyeon and Tzuyu know.” Dahyun stepped out the door to speak with the knights outside.

Now was her chance. 

Chaeyoung grabbed tightly to the arm of the witch “Do not perform the spell. My mother is trying to marry me off against my will and I won’t do it. I despise all of the suitors she chooses, she just wants to be rid of me.”

Yerim startled from the grasp but slowly turned as she spoke. “I cannot act against the will of the queen, especially so drastically. And if she is paying me, I must carry it through. But I think you might be surprised by the results in the end. It simply promises you an equal partner for a soulmate. It would never give you someone you hate.”

Chaeyoung’s fingers slowly relaxed, releasing Yerim. She trusted the witch but wasn’t quite sure why. She had no real reason to after all. She was just another passing presence her mother had paid for. But Yerim just seemed…. honest. She wasn’t the spinster fraud that she had been expecting, but a young woman of warmth despite her business. Maybe she did a spell that made her seem so trustworthy. Yes, that made the most sense.

Yerim backed away and turned towards her cupboards, pulling down foods and herbs in jars. Chaeyoung watched as she poured together the items into a pot already situated over a fire. After some muttering and stirring, the scent of a stew began to rise out. 

Dahyun soon reentered the cottage, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon entering behind her. Chaeyoung stood silently with her head held high as she waited for the food, like the last thing she spoke hadn’t been begging for this woman not to perform her witchcraft. What had come over her? She felt ridiculous even thinking about it. This woman was being paid a very large sum of gold to boil plants in a cauldron under the moonlight. There was no way she was ever going to stop this ritual, no matter if it was authentic or not. And for a princess to beg? Embarrassing.

Food was served as Chaeyoung held her silence. Dahyun made the polite small talk that she had been trained in as a lady of the royal court, and Yerim seemed to have the correct polite responses to every question. She either had interacted with members of court before or had been trained in it. Or she was just that intuitive.

Chaeyoung ate the stew she had been served disinterestedly, the rest of the table following her lead with few words. Yerim and Jeongyeon both silently sipped at their stew, Tzuyu leaving halfway through to check on the horses and give them dinner as well. Yet somehow it wasn’t an awkward silence. It felt Yerim could almost see through Chaeyoung and into her mind, smiling and nodding to unspoken statements. 

Another magic. To be broken through like every other restriction placed. Chaeyoung would understand this witch and all her magics.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeri looked at the princess as she spoke with her escorts. They seemed to be discussing where everyone would be sleeping. Yeri never really considered this a topic that could be won but Chaeyoung seemed to be winning it.

The princess was an enigmatic personality, powerful and all the things a princess should be but all the things they shouldn’t as well.   
The knights were stood to outside the small cottage and Lady Dahyun was set to sleep in the sitting room. Yeri was not sure why she would be allowed to sleep in the same room as the princess but she would not question it. 

“I will be sleeping on the floor.” 

The princess seemed taken aback “Isn’t that uncomfortable?” 

“I have slept in worse places my princess. And it is not too hard a surface.” 

“Nonsense. I will not displace you.” Her words were firm and certain. 

“It would be…improper to give you anything less than a full bed to yourself.” 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “I am the Princess. You will share this bed with me, that is my final statement on the manner.” 

Yeri bent at the waist into a bow. Sharing a bed? That wasn’t what she had expected of the princess. She had been expecting… well she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn’t that. To share a bed with a princess was so strange. 

But she had done stranger. 

They each turned to give privacy as they changed into their delicate night clothes. 

The bed itself was a large thing, definitely large enough for two people. It had been Yeri’s moment of impulsive luxury when she had moved into the cottage on her own. she had been so used to sharing a cramped space with others that she had wanted a large comfortable thing all for herself. She had never imagined it would be shared like this. 

It was cozy but not what Yeri would call comfortable. This was a princess, a member of royalty. Yeri was a witch without a coven, hiding in a cottage in the woods. There was a constant fear of messing this up, and the repercussion of doing so. 

Yet as they lay in bed silently, there was a connection. A desire to talk without fully knowing what to say. Yeri could almost hear Chaeyoung’s mouth open to ask a question, then close as she changed her mind. 

“Why do you want this spell stopped so badly?” 

A few moments passed in silence as the princess thought through her answer. “I… do not find any appropriate matches among my mother’s preferred suitors.” 

“Yes, that is what you said earlier but there must be more to it than that.” 

Chaeyoung paused again before rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. “I do not possess any desire for men.” 

“You d- oh.” She had met others who had spurned male attention in favor of women instead. In fact, it had practically been encouraged within Irene’s coven. She had never really thought too hard about any of her own preferences, preferring not to consider it. but for a member of the royal family, it would be a much different situation.“I understand. It is possible that this spell could mark a female partner for you. They may never realize the importance of being marked by the spell.” 

Yeri laid staring at the wall. She could feel the warmth of the princess’s body next to her. She was silent but still awake, seemingly processing what had been said. A light blush colored across Yeri’s cheeks. If Chaeyoung was interested in women, sharing a bed was even more improper than she had initially thought. However, to bring it up now would be pointless. They were already in this situation after all. Simply sleeping would be the best choice at this point. 

Even if the warmth stirred a feeling that Yeri dared not dwell on. 

* * *

Yeri woke up with the sun as she always did, carefully scrambling out of bed so as to not wake Chaeyoung. Breakfast needed to be ready once the princess was awake. The spell had to performed in an optimal situation, which meant as early as possible. 

The others slowly approached the table just as Yeri laid out the eggs and toast on plates around the table. They were probably used to fancier food but Yeri provided what she could. It was always important to give a good impression. 

As the others ate, Yeri prepped the spell jar. All of the ingredients had been present but the last of the magic itself had to be added in. This took the form of whispered chanting as she stirred the mixture with a spoon. She could feel the energy prickling in the air as the magic worked into the mixture. 

“Princess, you will need to bare a section of skin where you will be marked.”

Chaeyoung nodded as she finished her food. “Would my chest suffice?” 

Yeri startled in shock “No, that would be too… noticeable a space. This should be a hidden spot so that it cannot be falsely replicated. It also would be very large.” 

She took a moment to think. “My back then.” 

Lady Dahyun spoke up, “May I suggest the low part of your back? That way you will be able to wear all types of dresses without worry of it being exposed.” 

Chaeyoung nodded, “Yes this would be ideal. a hidden place, but not the most improper to reveal to someone if needed.” 

“Then I will need you to expose that area so I may apply magic there.” 

Dahyun coughed lightly. “The princess should do that in a private room. I will help her to undress properly in your back room." 

Yeri nodded. She had been expecting to do this on a leg. Somewhere more intimate might need a moment of preparation. The two women went into

Yeri’s bedroom and after a few moments, Dahyun walked back out. 

It was time. The witch picked up the spell jar and a paintbrush before heading into the bedroom. 

Yeri gulped at little at the sight of a topless princess laying across her bed. If last night had been improper, this was outright scandalous. Her underskirts were still on but her entire top half was nude. Her dark hair was a sharp contrast to her pale skin on display. She looked like one of the illustrations Yeri had seen in books of ethereal creatures from other realms. 

Yeri climbed onto the bed, straddling the princess as she lay face down on the bed. the movement was so improper, yet it had to be done. A blush colored both women’s faces all the same. 

Yeri’s hand shook lightly as she dipped the paintbrush into the jar. She took a deep breath. The design in her mind was as clear as an engraving, there was no way she could get it wrong. Her hand would follow the lines in her mind, the magic would make sure of it. In this moment, she was all but a vessel for the magic flowing into Chaeyoung’s skin. 

Slowly the paintbrush began to trace spirals onto the skin of her back. The fluid left behind looked like a thick line of liquid gold, shimmering in the daylight that was trickling in the window. Slowly, the image took shape. Swirls made way to clouds and curving symbols in the ancient language of magic. Each piece had been specifically chosen for their magical meanings and importance to build and contain the spell. 

As the image finished, the gold started to fade into a deep black. Chaeyoung let out a gasp as the colors shifted and solidified. The spell setting in _hurt_ , Yeri knew that. All spells did. But this one seemed lighter than usual. Yeri could almost feel the magic prickling across Chaeyoung’s skin, a much more pleasant sensation than the usual burning. And then it was settled. The image was marked into her skin with a thick permanent line. 

Yeri lifted herself off of Chaeyoung and off of the bed. 

“The spell has been completed. Lay there for a moment so it can settle while I fetch Lady Dahyun for you. You will be able to be on the road shortly.” Yeri turned to the door, her hand on the doorknob when the princess spoke.

“Thank you Yerim.”

Yeri paused. She turned back and gave a small smile. “I hope the other marked with this will be someone you can love.” 

Chaeyoung was turned, her face smiling at year over her still bare shoulder “I hope so as well." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to finish this chapter but it's finally here! Thank you to everyone who commented, it seriously made me want to write even more of this when I would get stuck <3

Chaeyoung stood awkwardly in front of her mother, hands clutching at her skirts. Queen Jihyo was well known across the land for being kind but firm, and it was the firm that Chaeyoung was afraid of. Her mother loved her, but love did not surpass duty. She made sure Chaeyoung new that lesson deep in her bones.

“Welcome home my daughter! Tell me of all you have seen.”

Chaeyoung fell into a curtsy. “Thank you mother. We traveled to the home of the witch you had sent for where she cast the spell upon me so that we may find my soulmate.” The last word felt like ash in her mouth, the mark on her back stinging faintly like a burn that had yet to heal.

“Perfect! Who are they?"

“I do not know them yet. The spell cast marked my back with a symbol that shall also appear as an identical mark upon their back.

“I see…” The queen paused for a moment to contemplate this. “How many people know what this mark looks like?”

“Only myself, the witch, and my handmaiden.”

“Good, we shall keep that information as secret as possible.” Queen Jihyo lifted her head to now address all of the people gathered in the room. “A call will be sent out to all the kingdom, Princess Chaeyoung’s soulmate has been marked by destiny. All those who believe themselves to be an eligible suitor can be examined by an official inspector. Should they be the marked soulmate, they will become betrothed to my daughter.”

Chaeyoung startled, nearly gasping in shock. Betrothal? Not just a courtship, but outright betrothal. This was much faster than she was expecting.

Queen Jihyo smiled widely “I will meet with my council so this news can be spread to all most efficiently. Young men from all over may attempt to make the trip! We will need to make many arrangements.”

Chaeyoung bowed her head briefly “I will leave you to your arrangements. I will retire to my rooms for the rest of the evening.”

Queen Jihyo dismissed her, calling to those of her council to come forward to discuss.

The hallways felt incredibly cold as Chaeyoung made her way back to her chambers. Talking with her mother always was draining, but this was a new level of draining. The sound of her footsteps echoed in her ears like a foreign heartbeat.

That heartbeat immediately stopped as someone tackled the princess from behind.

“Welcome home Chae! It feels like FOREVER since you've been home!"

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “Somi, I’ve only been gone a few days”

Somi pulled back and smiled widely. “Yes, but it’s been so booooring without you here. Besides, you went off on a secret adventure and came back to be engaged to your soulmate. You have to tell me eeeeeeverything.”

Chaeyoung smiled. Somi was from the neighboring kingdom but had come to reside in this one as an ambassador to the court. Or more accurately, she got sent to be an ambassador but stuck around because she had more fun here. Chaeyoung loved being able to hang out with someone who was unintimidated by her status. 

“Walk with me?”

“Always!”

* * *

Chaeyoung’s private quarters were luxurious but deep enough into the castle that it always had felt very private yet overwhelming. The moment that they entered her bedroom, Chaeyoung flopped onto her bed “This corset is so tight I thought I was going to faint in front of everyone!”

Somi snorted, standing over her friend “You think that about every corset."

“And I’m right about every corset! Now help me loosen this one.”

Chaeyoung rolled onto her stomach as Somi sighed before undoing the tight laces on the back, retying them much more loosely. Chaeyoung let out a deep breath.

“Oh, that is so much better.”

“Now that you can breathe properly, you have to tell me about your adventure! and why I didn’t get to come!”

Chaeyoung sat up. “You didn’t get to come because it was organized by my mother.”

Somi rolled her eyes. “Of course. Queen Jihyo likes things to be…. standard.” A quiet fell between them. The queen had never liked Somi that much but put up with her due to her friendship with Chaeyoung.

The princess tried to break the silence. “We traveled to meet with a witch.”

Somi’s eyes went so wide they could have fallen out of her head. “Your mom sent you off to meet a witch?”

Chaeyoung nodded, remembering how confused she had been when she was first told what was happening. “We went to this witch named Yerim out in the western woods. She cast a spell on me to find my ‘perfect other half’ as requested by the Queen. So now I have a huge magic tattoo that will also show up on my soulmate so that we can identify each other."

“That’s insane! Can I see it?”

Chaeyoung shook her head. “Mother said I have to keep it hidden from as many people as possible.”

Somi scoffed, “That’s pointless, what harm could it do?”

The princess shrugged. “I’m not sure, but I don’t want to risk her anger.”

The younger girl grimaced a bit. They both remembered the last time Queen Jihyo had punished Chaeyoung for something. And the time before that.

“Tell me about the witch! Was she creepy?”

“No, she seemed to be around our age. She was actually really pretty and...” Chaeyoung trailed off, her mind completing the sentence. S _he was so kind to me_. Yerim had been so kind. Why?

Somi seemed to notice the pause. “What happened? Was she weird?”

Chaeyoung laughed a bit “She is a witch who lives alone in the woods. Of course she’s weird."

* * *

As night finally fell, Chaeyoung stood alone in her room. Her nightclothes were raised to view the mark in the mirror. It was somehow larger than she remembered, only just stopping short of curling forward to her sides. It was like calligraphy across her skin, spelling out a word in a language only a few knew. It was completely smooth on her skin, not raised like a brand or scar. 

It was beautiful but so completely foreign to her. 

This mark would appear on her soulmate as well. It would represent her tie to them and how they would come to find her. The image itself held no pain but it still seemed to possess phantom sensations when thinking too hard about it. And all that she could think of when looking at it was the touch of the woman who had placed it. She could almost feel the warmth of Yerim’s hand holding the brush painting the image on skin. 

Yerim had been... enigmatic. Kind. Much kinder than she was required to be. She was a witch that had been hired by the queen. There is no part of that statement that should have made her presence feel comforting, yet she had been comforted by the woman’s words and actions.

Yet no matter how fond this woman made Chaeyoung feel, Yerim had still been the one to tattoo this leash onto her skin. The witch had been the one to tie an unknown man into Chaeyoung’s life as her to-be fiancé. All her kindness could not erase the large swirling mark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, foreshadowing, and cameos; oh my! This chapter is finally beginning to get us into big plot land so I'm excited to get on that path.

After the princess left, Yeri’s life more-or-less went back to normal. Her daily routine was the same as it had been before- wake up, eat breakfast, tend the garden, eat lunch, work on crafting some potions, eat dinner, go to sleep. The routine was comfortable and normal and incredibly boring. And through the boredom, Yeri’s mind would wander.

It was so easy for her mind to drift back to the princess who had visited. Chaeyoung had been beautiful and elegant but also so incredibly confusing. Yeri’s mind constantly drew back to when the princess.

It was a strange realization of that the princess had admitted to. Was it strange for a woman to prefer the company of women? It had been so common in the coven she had been raised in. She had heard of women being attracted to men but had never seen it until she had left. It did explain why most of the couples she had seen in the nearby town had been ones consisting of a man and a woman. Maybe it was different for those with magic? 

But soon enough, her routine shifted. More time spend on potions than absentmindedly gardening. 

After all, it was time to go to market.

The next town was only a few hours of travel but not worth making the trip often. She only would go to the market once a month and sell her potions. Potions long had been her specialty and people tended to trust them more than other types of magic, which led to a steady group of regulars.

* * *

Going to market was always tiresome but worth it. Getting into town and setting up her booth was a slow and quiet endeavor, but by time she was finished the rest of the market had also sprung to life.

“Hello Miss Yerim!"

Yeri smiled at the young boy who was barely big enough to see over the edge of the booth. He was almost always her first customer of the day. “Hello there Jisung. What do you have for me this month?”

The boy smiled and placed a silver coin on the counter.

After a moment he seemed to remember something and began digging through the bag he had at his waist. “Mom made this for you!” He placed a small wooden figure next to the coin.

Yeri picked up the figure and slowly traced the design with a finger. It was in the shape of a tiger, elegantly shaped from cypress. She knew that the carver was a woman struck by a mysterious illness that sapped her strength. Her son went to market monthly to buy a strength potion from Yeri so that she would become mobile and active for part of the month. Potions could not heal something of that magnitude, but it could prevent it from getting any worse.

Year but the figure in her bag. She would be sure to display it once she got home. “Make sure to give your mother my love”

“Always Miss Yerim!” The boy scampered away on the rest of his errands.

Yeri's usuals all came and went. Potions of all kinds bought and traded for, customers of all walks of life browsing and buying. Health potions, vitality potions, and passion potions were the most common but Yeri always had a few special orders come in.

“Good day at the market today?”

Yeri looked up at the voice, smiling. “Haechan!"

Haechan had been the first person she met after leaving Irene’s coven. He had seen her in a dream and knew that she needed a place to stay and recover. It was because of Haechan that she had been able to find a home for herself and continuous business at this market. He became like a younger brother to her, albeit an annoying one on occasions. Those with magic always stuck tightly together, even if they no longer lived within a coven.

“Would you care for a fortune?”

Yeri raised an eyebrow, “Now is this in exchange for something or freely given?”

The seer laughed, “Am I that untrustworthy? Freely given.”

“You have been known to try and gain things from people through trickery.”

Haechan waved her comment off “I only try that on my friends, not my favorite fellow magic-touched.”

“Oh I’m your favorite? I ‘ll have to tell your boyfriend next time I see him.”

Haechan spluttered “That’s different and you know it!”

Yeri grinned at him “You know I’m just teasing. Now, what kind of divination have you been working on recently?”

A grin spread on his face “I’ve been working on my bone throwing. I finally found the perfect final piece for my set and I’m itching to read with it.”

“Then a bone reading it is.”

Haechan untied a small bag from his belt and shook it gently. He whispered a few words toward the bag before carefully upending it on Yeri’s booth.

The contents seemed to be small animal bones alongside other small collectable items like an acorn and a strange rock.

He began observing the objects closely before pointing to a seashell that was underneath a small piece of bone. “This bit means you’re going to get a lot of money. Maybe already have? Oh and this-” he pointed to a rusted coin and a polished coin side by side “ties truth and magic together.” 

He paused to stare at the arrangement of the items, a look of confusion coming across his face “There is also a tie between love and fate. Possibly a woman? It does seem close enough to be bundled in there.”

Yeri paused to process the reading. “I recently performed a soulmate finding spell for a woman, could it be related to that? It paid super well too.”

“It could be; it does seem to line up with everything here. And it seems that-” Haechan froze “Yerim, did you perform a soulmate spell on the princess?”

Yeri froze “I may have taken on a job for a member of royalty.”

He raised an eyebrow “You did that knowing that Irene and her coven may retaliate against anyone doing magic on behalf of the crown. You did that after being on already bad terms with her.”

“Maybe I did it just to get her attention?”

Haechan shook his head “I know you're smarter than that. What’s the real reason”

Yeri shrugged, “It paid really well and I was sought out by name. I’m not a seer like you but I know how it feels when destiny knocks on my door. This was more literal than most times.”

Haechan looked down the bones, looked back at Yeri and then back down at the bones again.

“You may not know it yet, but you’re already in the middle of some deep shit.”

Yeri rolled her eyes as Haechan scooped the bones back into their pouch. “I may be, but I know I’ll make it through. And I know you’ll help me if I need it.”

He laughed “You definitely are going to need it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! Life has started happening again so its been super busy! But enjoy this chapter of plot chugging solidly along

Chaeyoung was bored. So bored. Incredibly bored. BOOOORED.

It was the 4th day in a row of assessing potential suitors and none had had a mark in the correct location, let alone the correct mark. She sat within the main hall on her throne, trying very hard not to fall asleep or slump forward. It was meaningless unless her soulmate walked through the door, but she could feel that whoever they were, they weren’t here. At least that’s what her gut told her.

The feeling sat deep in her bones, even as the next possible suitor entered the room. He was close to her age compared to the rest of day’s options. He had a strong build and seemed to have a brightness in his face.

“I am Jackson from the far northern fields of Pagiyo. I have come to meet with the princess because I have been marked.”

Dahyun spoke as though she hadn’t said been saying the same thing for hours on end “And where does your mark reside?”

He shuffled nervously “Here upon my arm” He rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a jagged shape imprinted upon his upper bicep. It gave the illusion of a white bolt of lightning across his arm.

Dahyun looked closely at the mark before turning back towards Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung only shook her head. Not even close.

“I’m sorry, but you have not been marked for our princess”

Jackson bowed his head politely and was escorted out the door by guards. Chaeyoung slumped sideways on the throne the moment the doors closed behind him.

Each was the same. Never correct. Even if she felt that her fated pair weren’t present, there was always the fear that someone would turn up with the right mark. Sure, she had her instincts, but the whole was steeped in magic at the end of the day

But it had yet to happen. Some took the formal rejection more personally than others. It was not uncommon for them to be dragged away by guards.

“Do you need a break your highness?”

Chaeyoung shook her head. A break meant that this would only drag on longer and longer. She just wanted it over with as soon as she could. It was just draining. And it felt pointless.

With that, Dahyun gestured to the guards to lead in the next potential candidate. He was on the shorter side, but he had a mature look to his face.

"I am Chan. I come from the forests of this kingdom.”

Nayeon continued as she always did. “Are you marked?"

He nodded and began slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a stark design on the center of his chest. It was closer than most she had seen. The thick black lines were similar in each but his was less abstract in design and looked somewhat reminiscent of the spokes on a wheel.

Chaeyoung shook her head. No matter how similarly formed, the mark was still not the right one.

“I’m sorry, but you have not been marked for our princess”

He buttoned his shirt back up with a brief nod.

The man turned to walk away before pausing. He turned back, his gaze now meeting Chaeyoung’s.

“If I may ask your royal highness, by what power were you marked?”

Chaeyoung straightened in her chair “I was marked by the magics of fate so that I may find the one I am destined for.”

“Allow me to rephrase my question.” The man’s voice began to sound distorted, like there was another voice speaking through this throat at the same time. A curling black fog began to escape his mouth and from within his clothing. His gaze which had previously been lowered glowed a sinister yellow. “What magic-touched cast a spell for you? It is forbidden your highness; you must know that.”

Dahyun immediately stepped between him and Chaeyoung “Guards!”

The guards rushed forward, grabbing tightly to the man’s arms.

The man’s gaze never strayed “Turn the mage in and you will face no harm. Your queen will know how to contact me.”

As he was dragged away, his body slumped to the ground with the last of the smoke puffing out like dust as he hit the floor. The guards dragged the body for a moment before stopping in horror. All eyes in the room watched as his form began to dissolve into a dark sand, slipping even through the hands of the guards that held him.

Soon all that remained was a pile on the floor.

It was frozen moment in time as all occupants of the room stared at the sand. A man had just… turned into sand.

Once they hand processed what happened, guards that stood by the throne jumped forwards to step between Chaeyoung and what remained of the man. Her eyes did not leave the pile until she was dragged into a back room.

It took a moment before she could process what happened.

She took a deep breath. “No more of that today please”

Dahyun nodded before speaking to the guard captain “Clear us out for the day and keep the princess protected. I must inform the queen.”

Chaeyoung opened her mouth in protest before closing it slowly. She could protect herself from a pile of sand, but when it came to magic... she just didn’t know what happened.

* * *

The queen was an intimidating presence on a good day, but she looked positively icy as she strode into the room.

“What. Happened?”

Dahyun walked forward and whisper into her ear. Her face remained still as the situation was explained to her.

Queen Jihyo looked at Chaeyoung, her face unreadable. “He threatened you?”

The princess looked at the floor “He said to turn in the one who cast this spell, or I would be harmed.”

The queen nodded; eyes raised to the ceiling in order to think.

“You will stay inside the palace until this is resolved. We will increase guards at entrances and outside your quarters. The guards will be examining anyone entering the palace much more closely."

Chaeyoung gripped tightly on her skirts. Showing emotion in front of her mother always had to be restrained but this whole situation was just so frustrating. But being punished would be far worse. “So we’re going to do nothing?”

“This is not nothing. The magic touched who cast the spell will be sent for and protected. It is obvious if her identity gets out that she will be in danger for acts in assistance of the crown.”

“Why is it so dangerous that magic be cast on me? Why would I be threatened over a soulmate spell?”

The queen rolled her eyes “A powerful witch claimed she would bring ruin to any of the magic-touched who used their powers on behalf the royal family.”

Chaeyoung was shocked “You knew about this and still hired this witch to help?”

She waved a hand dismissively “It was done as a move of spite against me. I have no fear of what she could do, and you have no need to either.” She turned to the attending handmaids. “Send for the witch and have the guest quarters prepared for her arrival. Have the traveling party meet with me before leaving.”

Dahyun stepped forward and began escorting Chaeyoung away. Cheayoung's hands turned into fists in her skirts. This had been a threat against all of them and her mother was treating it like was little more than an annoying request.

It was when she reached her own quarters when Chaeyoung realized. No, it wasn’t a threat against all of them. It was a threat against Yerim. Yerim, the enigmatic woman who had somehow tilted Chaeyoung’s way of thinking. What was so important about Yerim that Chaeyoung got so angry? What was it about this one woman that got a princess angry on her behalf?

Chaeyoung would just have to find out. 


End file.
